A massively multiplayer online (MMO) role-playing game is an online computer game in which a large number of players interact with one another in a virtual world. As in most role-playing games, players assume the role of a fictional character (e.g., a Player Character) and take control over most of that character's actions. MMO games are distinguished from single-player or small multi-player games by the game's persistent world, usually hosted by a game provider, which continues to exist and evolve even when the player is away from the game.
One type of Player Character is an Entertainer or Performer Character. For example, an Entertainer Character in an MMO designs a performance to provide selected attribute bonuses or enhancements and then performs. Other characters that view or listen to the performance receive the selected bonuses for a period of time.